


Tic Toc

by Amacgyver



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, macgyver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amacgyver/pseuds/Amacgyver
Summary: English is not my first language so please keep that in mind





	Tic Toc

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please keep that in mind

 

The adrenalin was still pumping through Macgyver’s vains as he steps away from the undetonated bomb. Mac looked over the clock. 0 minute and 26 seconds remained. He knew he could do it, but the fear gets to him every time. He tries to pretend he has everything under control. But inside his mind, the terror consumed his every thoughts. 

 Mac needed to sit. Obviously he didn’t tell people he  _needed_ to. But the anxiety was getting to him and the room started spinning. He asked Jack for a water bottle.

 « You did great today buddy. Do no what we would be doing without you, » Jack said as he hands Mac some fresh water. 

«  Thanks, it wasn’t that hard actually, I just… »

« blabla science, see you tonight? » Jack was referring to the usual hang out at Mac and Bozer’s after every missions »

« will do » Mac said, smiling at jack

 As Jack left, Mac could see Riley waiting by the door. It’s been complicated with those two. With Riley being on and off dates and Mac « focusing on work » as he likes to say, they never really had the time, nor wanted to deal with feelings.

 Mac and Riley went on a couple of dates, if one can call them that. They would hang out at each others place and eat pizza while watching a scary movie, probably illegal Mac thought. He hated horror movies. Mac was more of an action/comedy type. He would watch a lot of those with Bozer and would put them in the background when he was studying back in MIT. But he couldn’t resist Riley. Every time she gets excited about a new movie her face lightens up. Which never failed to make Mac smile. So he just goes with it. The spy job isn’t easy on any of them. So seeing Riley happy and at peace was all Mac ever wanted. They would sometimes cuddle, sometimes things got a little handy. But neither of them ever went too far. Neither of them wished to mention it. But this day seemed different. Riley looked like she had something to tell Mac.

 « hey » she said, softly

« hey » replied Mac without wishing to look at her in the eyes, as if he was ashamed of something

«  you scared me there, » said Riley as she points points at the clock

« yeah » Mac replied, brushing it off

« you ok? »

 Riley was concerned. Mac was usually fairly happy and relieved after missions.

 « yeah » Mac grunted

« hey, » Riley said as she gets closer to mac « you did good. You saved everyone in this building. I’m proud of you. »

« Proud of me for what, all I did was my job. »

« Yeah, exactly »

« hey what’s wrong? » Riley asked as she puts her hand on Mac’s neck.

 Mac stands up, a little too fast and starts getting dizzy, so he leans on a wall. By doing so, he physically pushed Riley off, which she didn’t appreciate. 

 She puts her head between her hands and sights

 « What’s gotten into your head, mac? »

« Just leave me alone. »

« no! »

« RILES » mac shouts, destabilizing Riley

« You on call me Riles when you’re worried about me, or mad. And you’re clearly not worried »

« just leave me alone, please »

« you snapped, didn’t you »

 Riley knew about Mac’s anxiety. Sure it was subtle, but she’s been working with Mac for 2 years now. She knew him. More than he thought and more than she wanted to admit it.

 « I care for you mac. I know the work is not always easy I mean… for the mind.. but you’re strong and intelligent and more than what your minds make you believe »

But Mac knew, mac knew he snapped and was trying hard not to fuel his frustration on Riley. 

 Unable to content himself, mac starts shouting. 

« I can’t let it win, I can’t keep doing this job when all I think about is how I’m always so close to failing. 26 seconds is how close I was to kill everyone. 26 seconds away from never seeing you again, all I could think was you. I can’T stop thinking about you… »

 Mac started crying. Riley didn’t really know what to do. Did he just finally admitted he had feelings for her? Was is just what was left of the adrenalin talking?

 « it’s ok. I’ve got you, » she finally said.

«  I’m sorry. This is inappropriate. We work together »

« Is is the anxiety talking… right now? » Riley asked, not really wishing to know the answer

«  not really… » mac said, blushing 

« so stop crying and kiss me »

« finally » mac said, smiling as he feels the adrenalin finally washed off.

 

 


End file.
